A Highschool Story
by dmr131313
Summary: What if My Little Pony, was only an idea? A dream? A story told differently based on reality? Note: This is a humanized story. Not HiE, and not EqG. Rating: T for romance (may change for later chapters) Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

_**Description:**_

_**What if My Little Pony, was only an idea? A dream? A story told differently based on reality? Note: This is a humanized story. Not HiE, and not EqG.**_

**Note from the Author: After writing this chapter, I didn****'t publish it yet so I was thinking, and I suddenly thought of something. I'm gonna mention that this is highschool, freshman year for the group, making them 15-16 years old. So that would mean all the fillies from the show (Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, etc.) about the age of 8. Big Mac, I'd expect to have graduated already, since I believe he's a few years older.**

The day started off worse than ever. It rained, so Rainbow Dash, captain of Track and Field, couldn't do her morning run. Rarity's make-up started to run. Pinkie Pie's hair when flat, and ruined her decorations. Fluttershy got caught tending to the animals and got soaked. Twilight was on her way to school while reading, the book getting wet as well. Applejack was helping out outside, but then again, nothing new to a hardworking farm girl to get caught in the rain while working.

That only left the boy known as Rian, even though his real name was kept a secret, not many people cared. This boy, had dirty blonde, almost brown hair, normally wearing a gray Zoo York T-shirt, and Vans pants. He would alternate from wearing a gray jacket, to a long sleeve olive-green Vans shirt underneath. His shoes, also gray, being Vans as well. His only accessory, being a Fallen Spade ring on his left hand.

During lunch, is when something actually happened. The group of friends were talking, when they noticed Rian. "Who's that?" asked Rainbow.

"Haven't you heard Darling?" responded Rarity, "That's a new transfer student."

"Why'd he transfer in the middle of the school year?"

Fluttershy answered with, "I heard he got expelled from his last school because of a fight."

"A fight huh?" thought Rainbow out loud, "There's no possible way he'd win in a fight against me."

"There ya go again," said Applejack, "boasting about how good ya think you are."

"I know I'm good."

Applejack put her arm on the lunch table, waiting for Rainbow. "Prove it." Rainbow smirked and put her arm with Applejack's, wrestling by the arm.

Twilight sighed, "This isn't going to solve anything, besides, what makes you think he won the fight?"

"He got expelled," replied Rainbow, focused on Applejack, "he would have stayed if he wasn't the one who started the fight."

"Well sitting here talking behind his back won't help anything, I'm gonna go invite him over."

As Twilight began to stand, Rainbow lost focus, her arm hitting the table, "See, your not as strong as ya think," said Applejack.

"You can't do that," Rainbow said, ignoring Applejack. She stood up as well, "If you do, then nobody would talk to us either."

"Remember when I transferred in? The five of you were so nice to me, I instantly felt welcomed. I just wanna do the same to him."

Twilight started walking over to the corner Rian was standing in. He had a deck of cards, still in the box, in his hands. Doing some flashy moves he's been practicing with for a while.

"Hey," said Twilight, stepping up to him.

He glanced up, "Hi," his voice sounding a little depressed. Looking back down, he finished a small move and put the deck in his pocket.

"My name's Twilight, I heard you just transferred in."

"Rian, and yeah, I did."

"Do you mind if I ask why you transferred?"

"I was on the wrong end of a joke, and not knowing it was a joke, something... kinda happened to the other person."

"Well my friends and I are eating at the table right over," she pointed to her table, "and I'd appreciate it if you came over and sat with us."

He looked at the table, five other girls. Then again, nothing new to him. He had a small group in middle school of him and three girls. Rian shrugged, Twilight started walking over to the table, and he followed.

Rian sat down next to her, as she said, "This is Rian, he was expelled because he was on the wrong end of a joke."

Rian did a small wave. Rainbow said, "So you didn't fight somebody?"

Twilight glared at her, Rian only replied, "I wouldn't say fight was the right word."

"Then what would be the right word-"

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now," Twilight said, butting in.

The conversation between the group continued, excluding Rian. He took out the deck of cards once more, but this time took the cards out. Doing a lot of cool looking card flourishes.

It took a minute for one of them to realize, but then they all did. Rian realized the stop of their talking and looked at them, "What?"

"What was that you were doing?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah, that looked cool," added Rainbow.

"It's just Cardistry," Rian replied.

"What-istry?" asked Pinkie.

"Cardistry," repeated Rian.

"What's that?" asked Applejack.

"It's nothing serious, just using a deck of cards to make a form of art." He did a very impressive card flourish called Titan, which shows many packets of cards spread in a big way. It looked like he almost dropped the cards while closing the deck, "I'm still practicing on that one."

"That's awesome," exclaimed Rainbow, "can you do any more?"

"I got something small I can do," he took a random card and placed it on the table, showing everybody the card first. "I'll place the 9 of Diamonds on the table, then take the.." he flipped over the top card, "Jack of Clubs." He showed the Jack to everybody, gave it a small flick, it instantly changed to the 9. Then, as slowly as he could, flipped over the card on the table, it being the Jack.

"Do another one! Do another one!" screamed Pinkie.

The bell that ended lunch rang, Rian put his cards away and walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

For the 5th and 6th period of school, instead of classes, there was party you could go to if you had bought a ticket.

As Rian was about to take his bag and walk out of school, he was stopped, "Hey Rian, wait!"

He turned around as a hand touched his shoulder, "Hey Twilight."

"Where you going?"

"Home?"

"Why don't you come to the party? Pinkie Pie helped set it up."

"I'm not one for parties, and I don't have a ticket."

Twilight held up a ticket, "Now you do."

"I'm not gonna take yours."

"It's an extra one I bought, just in case any of my friends forgot to buy one."

Rian sighed, he took the ticket and walked with Twilight. He normally wouldn't go, but decided to because Twilight had asked him to. It reminded him of his old girlfriend in middle school. He didn't want to go to the first dance of the year, but she asked so he went.

Just as they arrived, the gymnasium was already filled with people. Twilight found her friends dancing and went to join them, as Rian went to a wall, leaning against it.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out. Trying to drown out the music, he heard footsteps getting closer to him. "Hey Rian."

"Hey Rainbow."

"Jeez, you didn't even open your eyes to see me."

"I can hear your voice."

"Oh, right. Why are you over here alone?"

"I'm not one to dance."

"Why'd you come?"

He looked at her, a few yards behind her was Twilight, "That... strange, dancer invited me."

She glanced backwards, after looking back at him, "So?"

"I don't know, first time I was asked to a dance was from my girlfriend two years ago, I didn't want to but went anyway."

"Well she's your girlfriend, so why wouldn't you go with her."

"Was."

"What?"

"She was my girlfriend," Rian clarified, "I broke up with her over the summer, a month before the 8th grade."

"Why?"

"She told me that she turns her phone off to watch anime all day, she doesn't leave the house. Two months without speaking, not to mention she said on the last day of school if I didn't get to the 8th grade, she'd break up with me anyway."

"Was she serious?"

"No, but I found out about that two months after thinking that she might break up with me."

"You almost failed 7th grade?"

"Like you, I pay more attention to other stuff than school work. More though in 7th grade."

"What makes you think I pay attention to other stuff than school work?"

"You do."

"Come again?"

"Your look, tank top and shorts, running shoes. I can see you're an athletic type. You're speech, unlike Twilight's, doesn't sound too bright, in the sense of brains."

"You can tell all that just by talking to me?"

I gave out a little chuckle, "No, not all of it. On the hall billboard, I saw you were the captain of the Track and Field team, along with last weeks test, your scores being 86."

She let out a chuckle as well, "So you just played it off like you knew it all?"

"Well being a magician," he held up his hand, showing a playing card, "you gotta know how to show something." With a small wave, the card finished, "When there's nothing there."

"Nice one. Going back to what you said about your girlfriend over that summer, you know, if I had a boyfriend, I'd never do that. I'd probably do my best to hang out with him whenever I can."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You told me a small bit of your relationship, so I figured it's only fair I did the same."

He looked down at his card deck. He took half the cards and did a one handed fan, "Wanna see a cool trick?"

She shrugged, taking a card. He gave her a sharpie, telling her to sign the card with her name. "Alright, now what?"

He took the sharpie and the card, he showed her the card once more, him clearly seeing it as well. "I'm gonna take your card," he turned it face down and started folding it, "and fold it in half... Then in quarters. Now I want you to bite down right on the corner of it." He put the corner of the card in her mouth, doing as he said. He turned over the top card, "I'll take the 6 of Diamonds, and sign it," he wrote down his name then turned it face down, he folded it as well, "I'll take this and bite on it." He did as he said.

He put the deck away, he held out his hands, and took hers, placing it onto his. Rainbow was slightly confused at this point. They looked each other right in the eye. Rian moved the card into his mouth fully, after a few seconds slid it out. He let go of Rainbow's hands and took the card. Unfolding it, it showed Rainbow's signed 3 of Spades.

Rainbow grabbed the card from her mouth, showing Rian's signed card. "Okay, now how did you do that?"

"Magic."

"No, seriously."

Rian glanced around, "Follow me," he walked to the bleachers and went underneath them.

"Under the bleachers?" She said right behind him.

"This is gonna be another trick." He fanned the deck. She grabbed the card, "Alright, now I want you to kiss the face of the card." She cocked her eyebrow as she did. He took the card, "Now I'll place it right into the middle of the deck." After placing it into the deck, he did a few fancy cuts. "Step one," he snapped his fingers and turned the top card over, "Your Queen of Hearts jump to the top. Step two, take your Queen of Hearts."

"What great of a magician you are, that's not my card."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay, um," Rian did a small nervous laugh, "Hold out both your hands for me." She did so, as Rian place the Queen face down in her hand, and put her other hand on top. "I uh, I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"You kissed the front of the card, but we never met before. So, we never kissed, so I don't know what it feels like. So you have to give me a kiss so I can find your card."

Rainbow had a small face of anger/shock, "I am not kissing you."

"On the cheek, alright?"

"Fine, on the cheek."

Rian turned his head to the side, and just as Rainbow got close, he turned his head back, kissing her.

"Why you-!"

"I'm sorry, I had to do that, I had to. Just watch." He lightly touched the back of Rainbow's hands, slightly kissing her hands as well. "Take a look at the card."

Rainbow turned the card over, it being her 4 of Clubs. "Alright, fine. All that was to steal a kiss from me, right?"

"Well yes and no."

"Yes, and no?"

"Yes I wanted to kiss you, and no I didn't steal it."

"You stole it, admit it."

"Did I force you to kiss me?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then how did I steal it?"

After a few seconds she said, "Fine. However, I will admit, you do look kinda cute,"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, if we're being honest, you look cute as well. Not a bad kisser as I might add."

"I only kissed you for a 10th of a second."

He lightly grabbed her shoulders, keeping her still, as he kissed her for a few seconds. When he stopped and let go, "I was right, not a bad kisser."

"What gives you the right to kiss me?"

He leaned against a wall, "Well you kissed me first so..."

"You tricked me to."

"I guess your right-" she suddenly kissed him. He lightly wrapped his arms around her, she did the same.

**Note from the Author: Yes, I know this is being rushed, there's a reason for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the dance, nobody saw much of Rian or Rainbow. They would have been trapped in school if the 'end of school' bell hadn't rung, signaling for the students to leave.

As that bell rang loudly, their lips had parted. Both of their cheeks flushed with the color red. Smiling with a soft chuckle from the hour and a half they spent there. "That was, my first kiss," said Rainbow.

Rian knew her first kiss was over an hour ago, but didn't comment on it. "I think we should leave, before we get stuck or caught here."

"I don't mind being stuck here, if we can continue."

"Trust me, there are places nicer than this we can do this in. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked out from under the bleachers.

After a few feet, Rainbow saw Twilight and instantly let go of Rian's hand. "Where were you two? I barely saw you guys dancing."

Rainbow couldn't speak, and he knew since she let go of his hand, she didn't want to reveal this yet. "That's because we weren't dancing," he said, "We were talking underneath the bleachers."

That's when Twilight noticed something, "Rainbow, why are you blushing?"

"W-Well, I..."

"She complimented me on some magic I did, and accidentally said some about me as well." Rian said for her.

"Well anyway, we have to get going before they kick us out." The three of them walked out of school.

After getting out of the building, the two walked off alone together. "Thanks for covering me," said Rainbow.

"No problem, when you let go of my hand, I realized that you didn't want to tell anyone about that yet..."

"It's just my friends, they've known me for so long, they'd make fun of me if they knew I went soft."

"I'm sure they wouldn't. If they were really your friends, if they found out you like me, they'd probably try to hook you up with me anyway."

Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah, probably." After a few seconds, Rian offered to walk her home, in which she replied, "Nah it's fine. It's a bit far of a walk."

"It doesn't matter, I live 2 miles from here."

"You don't have a bus?"

"I'm just a bit closer than 2 miles, so I can't get a bus."

"Well, if you really want to walk me home, I'm not gonna stop you." She started walking, while Rian followed behind.

They continued their discussion on the way to her house. When they got there, Rainbow said the obvious, "This is where I live."

Rian took a quick glance around, "I just got another mile to walk before I'm home."

"You live down there?" Rainbow said, pointing.

"Yeah... You know there's this park, right down the street from here. Nobody rarely goes there, you wanna meet there sometime?"

"Well, I can sneak out of my house at midnight. We could meet up then." He smiled, as he went to kiss her, she said, "No public affection, remember?"

He only slightly chuckled, "Oh, right. So I'll see you at midnight?"

"Yeah, see you later Rian." She walked into her home as he waved.

The door closed, and he sighed. Walking home afterwards.

After getting home, he let his mom know, "I'm planning on heading out tonight, so like usual just don't set the alarm." He walked up to his bedroom upstairs.

XXXX

At around 11:45 PM, Rainbow was reading. However, it was a side of reading she'd never let her friends find out. She glanced at the clock, she put down her romance novel and sneaked out her window.

Upon arriving at the park, a playing card flew in front of her. She walked over and picked it up 'Turn around.' it said. She turned, and saw Rian on top of the restroom building. "Why are you up there?"

"Why not?"

"You gonna come down?"

He walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, going into a barrel roll. He stood up and walked to Rainbow, "You're not the only one that can do athletic tricks."

"You won't be able to out-run me though."

"You think? We could race."

"Alright... Who ever loses, has to do whatever the winner says for tonight."

"There's no point."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, who ever wins, this is gonna happen," Rian kissed Rainbow once more. They soon embraced each other again.

XXXX

After about half an hour, the kiss stopped, in which Rian instantly asked, "Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Why ask me all of the sudden?"

"Why not?"

"Alright fine, show me."

He took out a dollar bill and folded it in half, "I'm thinking about getting something, but I don't think a dollar will be enough." He gave a wave to it, changing it to a 5, "A 5 will be closer though." He did the same, by folding it in half, and it changed to a 10 with a wave, and a 20 with another. "Now what's better than a 20?"

"A 50?"

Rian went reaching into his back pocket, but when he pulled out something.

"Wha- Why do you have that with you?"

Rian quickly realized what he had in his hand, it being a Trojan condom. He blushed badly. "Uh, that was supposed to be a 50 cent piece," he went back into his pocket and got the half dollar.

"But why do you have a, condom with you?" There was a slight pause in her question, her blushing just as much.

"I learned a year ago, you never know what may happen."

"Does that mean you...?"

"Oh, no, no. Just in case I meet somebody who wants to, or meet somebody that needs it."

"Well... I wouldn't mind, if you, um... If you want to."

"Really?"

Rainbow was looking down, she slightly nodded her head. Rian picked her head up and started kissing her again. He didn't care about doing it with her, he's happy with just kissing all night. All he really wanted was to just hang out with her, with what just happened, that's just gonna be a bonus.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting up behind school, was the 'lovely couple' doing the obvious. Making out. Rian had good knowledge of good hiding spots around the school, in which he brought Rainbow over. When they stopped, they went to go inside. Only to notice that everybody had disappeared. "Shit," said Rian.

"We're late," Rainbow finished. They proceeded to run to class.

After entering her class, Rainbow apologized for being late and sat at her desk. Her neighbour was Applejack, "Why're ya late?" she asked,

"I, uh, over-slept?" she responded nervous.

"You don't know if ya did or not?"

"No, no, I over-slept." Rainbow was slightly blushing, Applejack took notice of this but left it alone for the moment.

XXXX

Rian joined the group over at the lunch table, though he doesn't eat lunch. Rian was just doing Cardistry to pass the time. However, Applejack saw that Rainbow was barely look at him. So she pulled her away from the table.

"Why are you pulling me?" ask Rainbow.

"Alright, tell me what's up?"

"What's up with what?"

"Why're you blushing like that, and won't look at Rian?"

"It's not like there is a reason."

After a few seconds, Applejack said, "You like him."

"What?" Rainbow was surprised.

"You like him, don'tcha?"

"Well..."

"Ah knew it. So why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't need to, and I'd never do it in front of you guys."

"Well if you don't," a card flew in front of both of them, at first they followed the card, then at Rian, "Ah might."

"What did you just say?"

"He looks pretty cute, so why not?"

Rainbow grabbed Applejack's arm, using her other hand to point at her, "You will not, ask him out!"

Applejack smirked, "Ah, so you're already going out then."

"And I won't let you get in the way of that." Rainbow walked away from Applejack.

She didn't go back to the table, but to a corner away from everybody. Rian looked at her and got up, following after. "What was that about?"

"It was about nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Applejack had suspicion about me, and figured out we were dating."

"Well, that's not really a bad thing, is it?"

"Yeah it is, she'll start making fun of me!"

The cafeteria got slightly quiet, "Okay, try an keep your voice down, alright? Your gonna start a riot."

Rainbow sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Just take a look at Applejack, she's hanging out with the girls, nothing bad is gonna happen. You're overreacting way too much about this. Even if she does make fun of you, tell her to stop. If she doesn't, then just ignore it."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Alright," as the bell had rung.

Rian gave her a peck on the cheek as he said, "I gotta get to class."

"I thought I told you-" she began saying before she knew he couldn't hear. Her cheeks were red from thinking her friends saw, she sighed and walked to class.

XXXX

After school, the two met up outside the building, "I thought I told you no public affection," said none other then Rainbow.

"So? People are gonna find out anyway, why hide it?"

"Because it's embarrassing, kissing while knowing people could be watching."

"Everybody does it."

"Show me one."

Rian snapped and pointed behind him. Showing a couple that does the normal dating session.

"Okay that means nothing."

"One of these days you'll learn Rainbow."

"Learn what?"

"That you shouldn't care what people think. Because it only reflects on yourself and how easy it is to get you mad."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If there was a rumor with the fact that you chickened out, then you wouldn't like it. You wouldn't leave it alone, you'd want revenge. For me, if I heard that I was an annoying prick wanting nothing but money, then I wouldn't care. I wouldn't hurt them, I'd prove them wrong. You wouldn't." After a few seconds of looking down, "You know what, I... I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."

As he turned to leave, his shoulder was grabbed, "Wait," she said. As he turned around, she kissed him. After a few seconds it broke, "See you tomorrow at school?"

"Alright," he slightly smiled as he walked away.

XXXX

When he got home, Rian climbed to the roof of his house, and sat down. He enjoyed the nice breeze, the night sky, not to mention the small moonlight. It became about 2 AM when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, it was text from Rainbow. It read, 'I'm heading to bed, goodnight. I love you.'

So he wasn't the only one awake up at 2 AM. He knows school starts in less than 6-7 hours, but he can sleep that short and still get his work done. He always came to the roof to think. As he texted back, 'I love you too, goodnight.' He thought about her.

He started thinking about how this all started. He showed her a card trick, then they, just started making out. Doing so out of nowhere. He began thinking out loud, "Then the night after that we... The hell were we thinking. With all the romance I read up on, none of it goes this fast, we barely even know anything about each other."

As he spent his time thinking, he realized that it was 3:30. He decided to start texting Rainbow, knowing she wouldn't get it. 'Look, I think we should break up. Romance shouldn't be like this, this was way too quick. I'm sorry, but, goodbye I guess.' He sighed as he sent the message. Heading to bed as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

Texting a few messages with no response, she says, "Come on, you can't do this to me, not now..."

Rainbow was searching for Rian everywhere. Texting and calling him the same. However, he was watching her from the roof of the school. He sighed as he heard the school bell, going to his class.

As Rainbow walked to her seat, Applejack asked, "What's up with ya, Rainbow? You look nervous."

"It's Rian, he texted me that he wanted to break up, but didn't answer my responses."

"Any idea why?"

"He said romance shouldn't be this fast, but from things I've been read-" she cut herself off.

Applejack cocked an eyebrow, but then said, "That seems pretty strange. I'll try to talk to him for ya later alright?"

"Okay, I guess..."

XXXX

At Lunch, Rainbow tried looking around the lunch room, trying to find Rian. To no avail she looked at Applejack and whispered, _"Think you can search for him now?"_

"_Relax ya self, I'll do it after school."_

But Rainbow couldn't relax, till she got a proper answer.

XXXX

Rian couldn't risk running into Rainbow, so he went back onto the roof after school. Today, he was wearing a black outfit, unlike his normal gray one. A black jacket hoodie on his head, unzipped. This outfit was his personality, Rian's outfit. Not his true one. Rian was more of a Emo/dark personality, or so he thought it should be.

He saw Rainbow walk out of the schoolyard as his phone vibrated a lot more. He climbed down the school, walking through his 9th grade hallway. "Howdy." Rian heard a voice, but just continued walking. He was turned and pushed to a wall, "When I'm speakin' I expect ya to listen," said Applejack in her normal, cherry, voice.

"Alright, what?" He barely looked at her face, just keeping his head down.

"I got a question for ya, about Rainbow."

"What about her?"

"She was wondering why you broke up with her."

"I texted her the reason, we went too fast. Meeting, liking, flirting, dating and then kissing. That's not what happened to me and her. I showed her one trick and we instantly started making out. The next night we..."

"You what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I don't wanna see her because I know she'll want to get back together."

"But why would you think she didn't like ya because of your personality."

"Because, after two days of meeting, it's impossible. Tell me, look me in the eye and tell me you would marry someone you just met." For the first time, he looked right at her. His eyes completely soulless.

"Well..." She started to look him in the eye, but then looked down, "No, not really."

Rian began thinking out loud, in his personality's monotone voice. "In fact, if Rainbow really wanted to know, she'd look for me herself, but you offered to help her. Being the first one to offer her a hand in relationship. Of course that's what friends do, but not as fast as you did. You knew I'd be walking down this hall, you didn't just pass by, but you waited for me."

"What are you talking about?" It was hard for her to look at his eyes, seeming to stare straight into her.

"I know this because I saw you looking at me when I was on the roof. You wouldn't have pushed me to the wall, because that's not like your personality, but you did. But why... why did you help her instantly, watch me on the roof, then push me to the wall. Why... my brain can't process what this means yet..."

Applejack started to blush, thinking he was going to figure out that she liked him, "You're getting ahead of yourself."

"That blush... Your blush has something to do with it... Why can't I understand- wait. That's it. You didn't want to try to help Rainbow's relationship with me. You wanted a reason to talk to me, get inside my brain, you wanted to know what I liked and don't like so you could use it to your advantage. Taking me from out from Rainbow's hands and into yours."

Applejack was slightly confused, "What are you saying?"

"You want to tell Rainbow there is no chance of going back to me, but while you do that take me for your own. I'm not your friend, you don't want me to be your friend, you want me to be more. You don't just like me, you have a crush on me." Her blush deepened, "And your blush proves it. But there is something I have to tell you, something you have to know. Before you think that ever again."

"W-what is it?"

"To give up, nobody in my life has ever been trusted enough for my real name, and nobody will. I am not the type of person to date anyone, nobody should date me without thinking about what may come about. However, besides this, there is one last thing you should know about me before thinking you can date me."

"What thing are ya talking about?"

"A very small and simple fact."

"Just tell me what it is," Applejack said slightly annoyed.

He kissed her on her burning cheek, "I'm unpredictable." He walked away, dodging another attempt for Applejack to grab him.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in the morning, checking the phone, Rian has over 100 messages he hasn't seen. Then again, he didn't check the messages Rainbow had first sent him. As he looked at them, they all had the similar 'Hey, call me' 'Why aren't you messaging me' 'Where were you today?' 'Seriously, talk to me.'

Because of everything that has been happening, Rian dressed in his black outfit once more. Heading to school. Upon arriving, he made sure nobody was watching him.

XXXX

It was lunchtime once more, Rian was on the roof of the school again. He got another text, 'We're at lunch, where are you?'

He decided to skip class, feeling just a bit too depressed. He laid down on the bench up there, it wasn't off limits or anything. He closed is eyes, focusing on his breathing, and his hearing.

That's when he heard faint footsteps a minute after the bell. He realized someone was walking up the stairs, after the door opened. The footsteps got closer, till they stopped next to him. "Hey." It was Rainbow.

Rian didn't respond so she kept talking. "I saw that you came up here, so I followed hoping to speak with you. But here you are, sleeping. I was hoping to talk to you about what happened. You said we went too fast, but I don't understand why. I just... I just loved you, so I don't get why you don't love me anymore."

"I'm not sleeping." Rian had spoken once she finished.

"What?"

He sat up, "I'm not sleeping." He still had his monotone voice.

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"I have multiple personalities, due to what happened the past few days, this one came out. It's almost the exact opposite how I normally am."

"Tell me, why did you break up with me?"

"You kissed me once because of a magic trick, then we instantly started making out. That's not dating, that's friends with benefits. We don't know a single thing about each other, and that won't change."

"How do you know it wont change?"

"Because, I know my habits."

"What are you talking about? We know a lot about each other?"

"No, I know a lot about you, because I'm observant. You're not, you don't know me at all."

"Let me prove it to you."

"If you think, you really know me, then what's my name?"

"It's Rian, duh."

"No, it's not. That's not my real name."

"Then what's your 'real' name?"

"My name, is something I hold the closest to me. It's something I will take to the grave. Not even my best friends know my true name. Unless I meet someone I can absolutely trust, nobody will know my name."

"Well you can trust me."

"No Rainbow, I can't."

"Why do you say that? I won't tell anybody."

"Why do you want to know my true name, you didn't care before."

"Well you just said that only a person you trust can know your name. I wanted to show you that I know stuff about you."

"You say you love me..."

"Yeah?"

"Why."

"What?"

"Why do you love me? What is your reason for it."

"Well..." she took a long pause.

"You don't have one, do you?"

"I guess not..."

"So you want to date me, just because you're lonely. You just wanna make-out with me till your lips dry out. I bet you wouldn't care who it was either would you?"

"Yes I would! I would not kiss anyone besides you."

"But why is that, all you want is just a friend with benefits."

"It's because it was you. You're so mysterious, so strange, so unique. I never know what could come out of you. I love that about you. I don't want somebody I can easily predict, I want someone that I have no clue what will happen."

"But it's still the fact that it was too fast."

"Then I'll slow it down, I swear! I'll do anything you want me to Rian! I just want to be with you," she kissed him as passionately as she could.

But he pushed away, "Then leave me alone." Rian started walking back to class during the break.

XXXX

After school he went back to the rooftop, but just because he didn't want to go home then. He focused his hearing once more. Hearing the kids talking, cars honking, and whistles being blown. But then he heard footsteps once more. Not just one set, but two.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Once voice asked.

"_I could ask you the same thing." _The other responded.

"_I was here first!"_

"_So? That doesn't mean I can't see him."_

"_Uh, yeah it does! You know he's mine."_

"_But he doesn't even like you, so how do you know that?"_

"_He doesn't like you either."_

"Can I help you girls with something?" Rian screamed at the door.

It opened, revealing Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They walked in front of him, but didn't say a word.

"Well?"

"Can you just tell her you don't like her and like me," instantly, Applejack had replied.

Rainbow looked at her, "He doesn't like you, how many times do I have to drill that into your country-side skull?!"

"You don't know what he likes and don't likes!"

"You don't either!"

Their bickering continued.

After a few minutes Rainbow looked at Rian, "Geez, just tell- huh?" She looked around, "Where'd he go?"

"I dunno," said Applejack, looking around as well. "Great going, Rainbow Dash, you scared him away!"

"Me?! It was you who kept saying he liked you!" There arguing had continued about who Rian liked more.


	7. Chapter 7

As Rian, in his normal personality today, was walking to school he was stopped by who else. "Which one do you like more Rian, me or Applejack?"

"Look Rainbow, I don't really-"

"Just tell me, I swear I won't get upset with who you choose."

Then from a distance they heard, "What do you think yer doing?" Applejack walked up, "Trying to talk to Rian without my knowledge."

"Hey, I was here first, so you have no reason to butt in."

"I have just as big of a reason as you do when it comes to talking to him."

The two started arguing, after a few seconds Rian said, "Hey," but they continued, "Stop yelling!" He yelled when they finally stopped. "You two shouldn't be fighting over something so stupid."

Rainbow slightly chuckled, "You just called yourself-" she stopped, "Sorry."

"Like I was saying... You two are friends. I mean, yeah, sure, two girls fighting over a single guy is just plain old stupid. Yeah, I don't know what it's like to be you two, but I never fought over a girl." Well, he never had a girl to fight over to begin with. His only girlfriend was one from middle school and she wanted him.

"But Rian, I don't want to lose you," said Rainbow.

But Applejack had a comeback ready, "You already lost him."

Just as Rainbow was about to reply, Rian said, "Enough! If this keeps up, it doesn't matter which one of you think you won, I won't date you anyway! I would never date someone who thinks they have to win me over from others. You girls can fight all you want from now on, I won't care. However, it can not be about me, because you'll only push me farther away. If you really want me, then don't try winning me over, I'll let you know if I like you that way, then you can try then."

The bell had rung, but they were too busy talking. But it wasn't too late for class, "I'm going to class. I'll see you another time." Rian walked away.

XXXX

After school, Rian went back to the roof, and sat with his legs hanging off the edge. A girl came after him, "What'cha doin'?"

He glanced up at her, the thing he instantly noticed was blonde hair. "Hey Sarah," she was a classmate of his. "Nothing much. Just... Nothing."

"You almost never came up here. The only times I see you go on roofs were when you had to think." Not just a classmate, but a childhood friend as well.

"Well, I am thinking. About a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"These two girls, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. They're starting to fight over who should be with me."

"Congrats, you got two girls fighting over you."

"I don't like girls fighting over me." He looked at her, "It just doesn't feel right to me, I don't want people to think I want to be won over. If I wanted girls to win my affection, I'd flirt with a lot of girls. You know I can flirt."

They shared a chuckle, "Yeah, I do." Sarah used to be his crush back in elementary school. Rian could barely flirt, but got better in middle school, but she never fell for it.

"Alright so, earlier, before school, I caught them fighting over me again, so I yelled at them to stop."

"Do you think they'll listen."

"Not a chance. I can tell they have a friendly rivalry between them. Romance can break even the best of friendships as well. I... I just wish..."

"Wish for what?"

"Wish I knew who to choose. Rainbow Dash is the athletic type, she doesn't test too bad either. The only reason why we dated was because I showed her a magic trick."

"The same one you showed me last year?"

Rian smiled as he looked down, "Yeah, same one. Then she started making out with me, and we just dated ever since. But I broke up with her because we were going too fast. We barely knew each other."

Speaking of the devil, Rainbow had reached the door to the roof. She heard two voices so she cracked the door. Seeing Rian and a girl she didn't know.

"What about Applejack, what's she like?"

"She has a country accent, so she must have worked on a farm in her life. She also pays attention in class as well, getting an A on the last test."

"How do you know that?"

"Test scores on the board in the hallway." He looked at her, "Very easy to tell the brains of someone with those."

"The way you talk, it makes you seem like you have a crush on Applejack."

"I guess I do have one," This is where Rainbow left, looking down as she did. "Just a little one though. However, Rainbow is just, a maze to put it simply. Don't know what happens at every turn."

"Well, put it that way, it seems like you like Rainbow Dash more."

"That's my point, I don't know who to pick."

"Well I'm sure you'll make the right decision. So don't worry too much."

"Yeah, thanks. It helps a lot."

"Anyway," Sarah stood up. "I gotta go."

Rian followed suit, "So do I."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." They shared a smile as Sarah walked off.

Rian, climbed down the side of it, being bored. As he got to the little 'shelter' platform, he called it, he jumped off doing a barrel roll to break his fall. He then proceeded to walk home, climbing over fences and buildings in his way, a more exciting way to walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow walks up to Applejack before school saying, "That's it, you win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday after school, I heard Rian talking to his friend, saying he has a crush on you."

"You sure you heard him say it?"

"Yeah, I went to talk to him on the roof of the school, and he was with a friend. I heard him talk about you to her, saying he had a crush on you. So I'll just back off, let you have him."

As Rainbow began to leave, Applejack said, "No hard feelings, right Dash?"

She glanced back, but continued walking, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

XXXX

After school, Applejack walks to the roof, knowing Rian would be there. The door opens, Rian was on the edge of the roof again, he glances back, seeing the cowgirl. After a few seconds he said, "Hey Applejack."

"What, not gonna yell at me today?" She asks sitting down next to him.

"There's no reason I would yell at you right now."

"Anyway, what's this I hear about you having a crush on me?"

He looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard from Rainbow you were here yesterday, talking to a girl. Saying you had a crush on me."

"She's just a friend in my class, I was talking about the both of you. I said I had crush on the both of you."

"Uh-huh. Makes sense. She came up to me today telling me she was gonna back off. Saying I win."

"That doesn't seem like her, you sure she isn't planning something?"

"Nope, she was almost on the virge of tears."

"Still not like her to just give up like that."

"But, I guess that means..." Applejack said softly as she moved closer to Rian.

"Do you think so?"

"Mm-hmm," she began to lean closer.

Rian stood up from the edge, "No."

Applejack almost fell from leaning to far, after recatching her grip, "What do ya mean no?" She stood up as well.

"I'm not doing that, not yet anyway."

"What is 'not yet' suppose to mean?"

Rian started walking away from the edge, "I don't know."

Applejack followed, "I know you do, tell me."

"You'll just have to find out." Rian ran towards the edge.

"Rian, what are you-!" She began as he gripped the edge of the wall and dropped.

She rushed over to the wall, seeing Rian standing up on the shelter. "Something wrong?"

"What are you doing, you could get yourself killed doing that!"

"Then when that day comes, I'll regret it. So, see you tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow..."

"Meet me here at noon." Rian ran and jumped off the shelter doing a barrel roll as he hit the ground. Running towards his house, jumping over another rail in his way.

XXXX

Outside the gate, Applejack walked up, "Alright, I'm here. What d'ya want?"

Rian was leaning against the gate, "I ask you to meet me here on a date, and you greet me with that?"

"You told me to come here-"

"On a Saturday afternoon... So we can hang out for the day."

"It's a... date?" She blushed.

"And what a great one it's starting out as. Come along," Rian started walking away from the school.

With Applejack slowly following behind, "Where are we even going?"

He started walking backwards, looking at her, "Working on a farm all the time, and you don't want to just take a stroll?"

"Wha-, how do you know I work on a farm?"

"Southern accent, dirty-ish clothes, stetson, could be a lot of things to just give it away. I would've guessed you moved here from Texas, you don't just get an accent."

"Yeah, you're right... How'd you figure that out?"

"I'm very observant." Rian turned back around. He stopped momentarily and looked around, then started walking to an alley way.

"Uh, Rian?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing at an alley..."

"Nothing much," Rian slightly chuckled.

Even though she was slightly scared from that, she continued to follow. Hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Rian stopped at a garage door, Applejack saying, "A garage?"

He knocked on it a certain way, it opening almost immediately afterwards. He crouched underneath and walked in, while she waited for it to open.

She saw a few decent furniture items, along with a bed and TV. "What is this?" Applejack asks.

"It's a bit of a secret from the outside world. Found it myself, been saving money. I've been building on this for awhile."

"But you're only 15!"

"And you don't think a 15-year-old can get money?" He looked at her, "Especially with my skills."

"What skills?"

"You'll find a card deck on the table to your right, take any card out without showing me."

Applejack grabbed the cards, finding a card she liked. "Now what?"

"Place the card anywhere you'd like, and shuffle the cards."

As Applejack returned the card, Rian started walking towards her. He grabbed the deck when she finished shuffling.

"Your card is somewhere in here right?" He fanned the cards face down.

"Yeah?" He threw the cards to the side, Applejack watched them fall, "Well it's on the floor now."

"You sure? Look at the window above them."

She did, and saw her card in the window. She walked towards it thinking, 'Wha- how?' She grabbed for the card, it to only be on the other side of the window. "How'd ya do it?" She looked at Rian.

"I didn't do anything. Just happens sometimes. I was expecting it to fail."

"Is that the only reason why you brought me here?"

"No, not really. There's a much bigger reason than that."

"What is it?"

He walked towards her, "First, you must promise that anything that happens in this area, doesn't leave this area. Anything you do, see or hear, can not leave."

"Alright...?"

"This place, is my second home so to speak. Sometimes I don't even return home at night and pass out here."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think too far into the future of what I do... It doesn't make sense now, but it will later." He began walking closer to her, "There is one thing that has to happen before this future happens."

"What is that?" Applejack blushed feeling his breath.

He gave a few seconds of a kiss, after it broke he asked, "You wanna go out with me?"

Applejack blush had brightened. She slightly smiled, "Do I even have to answer? Of course I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

The next Monday, they had walked to school together. Nothing special yet, just talking. Outside the school, they were talking. Applejack telling a story of one day she was on the Apple Orchard her family owned.

Out of the corner of Rian's eye, he saw Rainbow Dash. Sitting alone, next to a tree. Though she was far from those two, he saw that her eyes were red every time she had lifted her head. Due to her keeping her head down, his only thought was that she was crying.

Soon enough they had walked to their classes.

XXXX

Even at lunch, though Rian didn't sit with Applejack and the others, Rainbow was missing. He had a thought of where she went. He walked out of the lunch room, and to the roof.

He opened the doors to the roof. Rainbow was sitting on the edge of the roof, she glanced back, hearing the door open. Immediately turning her head back, from seeing him. Rian walked to the edge of the roof and sat down beside her.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch with the others?" Rainbow said, trying to mask her crying.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, but you usually eat, so why aren't you?"

"I'm not hungry today..."

"Why'd you even come to the school today if you weren't gonna be in any class?"

"What makes you think I didn't go to any class?"

"I didn't see you in the hallways."

She slightly turned her head, "You looked for me in the hallways?"

"I saw you crying outside of school, so I was curious."

"About me?"

"Well we never had good terms from this."

"Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend anyway?"

"What makes you think Applejack is my girlfriend?"

"I saw you two talking before school."

"So? I've talked to quite a few people before school. Doesn't mean I'm dating all of them."

"I'm still sure you're dating Applejack."

"Alright, I am, but I figured I'd talk to you about this."

"But why talk to me... We're... broken up."

"That's true, we are broken up. That doesn't mean we can't talk to each other."

"But it hurts me now. Every time we talk, it hurts me because it reminds me of everything that we used to be."

"I'm sorry, but I'd figured it'd be nice to talk. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened between us."

"What do you mean you're sorry? I heard you talking to your friend saying you had a crush on Applejack."

"I also said 'a little bit'. I told her I had a crush on the both of you, not just her, not just you. You only heard the part when I said I had a crush on Applejack. Then you just gave up right? Stopped caring about me and tried to move on?"

She sniffed and nodded slightly.

"But you couldn't right? No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't ignore me from your heart anymore right? Trust me, if we hadn't gone too fast, then I wouldn't have broken up with you."

"I'm sorry, I just never dated someone before, so I didn't know any better."

"I know that."

"I just thought all dating was, was just hugging and kissing and stuff like that."

"What do you think now?"

"I realized that those are only the advantages of dating."

"If only you had realized this a lot sooner. Then we might still be together."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Tell you what," Rian stood up, "depending how it works out with Applejack, we can try again."

"What do you mean?"

"If me and Applejack break up, of course after I had gotten over the break up, we could try dating again."

Rainbow stood up, "Seriously?"

Rian slightly grinned, "Yeah... But."

"But?"

"You can't purposely try to break us up. Or else I may never forgive you."

She looked down, and nodded, "Alright, fine."

"Good," He put his hand on her shoulder, "Now, let's get back to class, can't skip forever."

Rainbow rubbed her eyes and brushed his hand off her, "Alright fine, but don't put your hand on me again." He put his hand back on chuckling, brushing it off again, she said, "Stop it."

"Alright fine, let's go." Rian started walking to class, Rainbow following behind.

XXXX

"Where were you at lunch today?"

He looked at her, "You never see me at lunch AJ."

"I know but- ... Did you just call me AJ?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"No... no problem. I just never heard somebody call me that before."

"Well it makes sense,'Applejack' 'AJ', it's pretty much the same."

"Anyway, I didn't see you in the hall after lunch though, so I was wondering where you went."

"Nowhere in particular."

"Okay, now where did you go?"

"Do you actually care?"

"Not really, I just want to know."

"Just say you care."

"Alright fine, I care. Now tell me."

"I went to speak with Rainbow Dash, she was feeling a bit down in the dumps lately so I tried to cheer her up during lunch."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, she feels better now."

"Did you...?" Applejack's eyes opened slightly, in a menacing glare.

"No, what? No. I'm not one for cheating." He pecked her lips.

Applejack did a slight chuckle and smiled, "Good. Let's head back home."

"Home? We live in different houses."

"Your home."

"You mean _that_ home? What, are you forcing yourself into my house now?"

"Well I figured you'd invite me one day."

"You'd have to wait till we're 18 before that day comes."

Applejack sighed and chuckled, "Alright, fine."

**Note from the author: This is where I split it off. I leave it up to your reviews before I continue this story anymore. It's up to your choice, Applejack or Rainbow Dash. Maybe (with a good enough reason, and my 'okay') another character instead.**

**And yes, I've written up to here before I uploaded chapter 1.**


	10. Chapter 10

A girl started walking up to school, close to nobody knew her because she didn't make herself known. This girl wore a black shirt to match her black high-tops. A white jacket, ending with white gloves on her hands. Her pants being a bottle green tracksuit.

"Hey Gallade," said Fluttershy, walking up to her friend.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy," Gallade Song responded. Since the beginning of the semester the two sat together in class. They became great friends over similar attributes, like shyness and kindness.

As the two were walking to their normal spot, Gallade saw somebody she didn't recognize. "Who's that?" she asked Fluttershy, pointing at the boy.

"That's Rian. He only transferred in last week. No, wait, sorry. Three weeks ago. Why, would you like me to get him for you?"

"Uh... no that's fine. I just never seen him I guess."

The two started talking before they had to go into class. They barely got any conversation before the bell had rung. Luckily, they were in the same class so they continued the conversation till class started.

XXXX

As the bell rang for lunch, half the students in the classroom rushed to the cafeteria. Gallade didn't bother, having brought lunch from home. Though she normally eats in the classroom, she wanted something different for a change. So she headed for the roof.

Upon opening the door, she was look down from the bright sunlight suddenly hitting her face. When she could see, she noticed the same boy from earlier. As he glanced back, she said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know anybody else what up here. I'll just..."

As she began to turn, Rian said, "Nah it's fine. I don't mind you eating here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, come sit," he patted the spot next to him.

She hesitantly sat to the left of him, opening her lunch box. Rian spoke out saying, "What's that?"

"It's just a sandwich my mom had made for me."

"No, I mean, your left arm has a scar."

"Oh, yeah it does..." She glanced at her arm then continued with her lunch.

"What happened?"

"It's just a reaction from a poisonous plant I touched."

"What were you doing with a poisonous plant?"

"My uh, My family takes care of botanical plants. I didn't know of the plant at first and took a closer look. Then the scar happened."

"That must have stunk."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Rian asked curious.

"You have a scar are your left eyebrow, like it was cut open and glued together. What happened there?"

"I fell." Rian responded as vague as ever.

"That's kind of obvious," Gallade said in a playful tone, "but what made you fall?"

"It was awhile ago, back when I was 5 or something. My older brother had turned on the light in our bedroom, and I jumped on my bed to turn it off."

"And then you fell?"

"Yeah, my foot slipped and it landed out the corner of a dresser. Our babysitters rushed me to the hospital."

"That must have hurt."

"It did, quite a lot actually."

"What about your scrapes?"

"My what?" Rian looked at his pants, they were an old pair that got ripped up from falling. "Oh those. I just fell, no story behind those."

"That looks recent."

"It was. Just yesterday I jumped off a ledge, and didn't land correctly."

"That couldn't cause a scrape that big."

"Alright, I fell off that." Rian pointed to the shelter a 7 feet below them.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just testing to see if gravity still worked," Rian's face was straight for a few seconds but then let out a chuckle, hearing Gallade laugh along as well.

As Gallade was finishing her sandwich, she said, "Why don't you have lunch Rian?"

"I don't normally eat lunch. Not school lunches anyway."

"Why not?"

"They don't sound appetizing."

The bell rang, and they continued to the classes. Gallade saying, "See you later," as she walked into her classroom.

As Rian continued to his classroom he heard, "Who was that?"

He turned and saw Applejack, "A friend?"

"You don't know if she is or not?"

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause I do."

"'Cause you're jealous?"

"What?"

"You're jealous, it's obvious."

"I am not jealous!"

"Then why scream it at me for no reason?"

"Well, I-"

"See you later, AJ." Rian walked to class.

XXXX

After school Rian was on the roof. Waiting for everyone else to leave first. As most of the crowd cleared out. He noticed a group of people circled around. He dropped to the shelter to get a closer look.

"Make sure no teacher is looking," said one of the guys.

"All clear," said his friend, turning to look at the girl in the center of them.

Rian instantly knew who the girl was. Her spiky emerald and gold hair can't be mistaken for another. It was Gallade.

"What kind of freak are you doing here anyway?" asked one of jocks surrounding her.

"Yeah, that hair looks like it was colored by a 2-year-old."

"Your eyes are so pink, they look like flowers."

The group stopped and looked at the guy who said this. "You gotta get better at this Tommy."

As the crowd went back to Gallade she said, "Leave me alone."

"Or what?"

Rian jumped off of the shelter, and did a barrel roll, standing behind them. The guy continued, "What are you gonna do if we don't stop?"

Before Gallade had time to do something, Rian spoke up, "I don't know, but I'll give you three seconds to leave."

They looked at Rian, one guy, the leader said, "Who's this, your boyfriend?"

"One," said Rian.

"You're bluffing."

"Two."

"Go," the leader tapped his friend on the shoulder, sending him after Rian.

As the attack was flown, it was dodged easily. The same with the next few attacks.

"I thought you were gonna fight us."

Rian didn't respond, but only walked backwards. A few more guys from the group joining in, going to attack. As he dodged the slow punch, he said, "Wait."

"What do you want now?"

"Anyone else see that cop," he pointed to his side, "watching you try to hit me. I suggest you all leave before something bad happens."

What seems like a 'only-happens-in-stories' type situation happened. The jocks proceeded to leave, not wanting to get in trouble.

Rian walked to Gallade, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why'd you save me?" she asked.

"I couldn't just let somebody get bullied."

"We don't even know each other."

"So what if we don't? I wouldn't let it happen to anybody."

"You could have gotten yourself hurt."

"I could have, but I would rather risk my life, than someone else's." Rian gave a slight grin, "See you tomorrow." Walking home right after he commented.

Gallade was left with a small blush on her face. She shook it off and walked home.

**Note from the Author: A little introduction to a new OC that was added. OC belongs to BlackBolt123.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing "abnormal" happened during the day before school. Fluttershy and Gallade were speaking to each other in their normal spot. Rainbow was with her fellow Track team members. While Applejack was nowhere to be seen.

Though this didn't bother Rian at all. He was too busy trying to find his childhood friend, Sarah. She had been acting odd every time she was around him. Even after all his searching, he couldn't find her. 'I'll just see her in class,' Rian thought, reassuring himself.

Though he knew her for so long, it made the situation worse for him. He doesn't like it when he sees his friends sad, acting odd all the same. Since he knew her for so long, the feeling was stronger than if he just met her.

Though as he walked to class, he didn't see her. 'Is she skipping school?' he asked himself. He knew it wasn't like her to do so, but the possibility was there. However, thinking Sarah was skipping school, that reminded him he didn't see Applejack either.

XXXX

Before he realized it, the lunch bell was already going off. To which he only sighed and went to the roof once more.

Opening the door his words were, "Alone once more." Why he said it, he didn't know. Considering how every time he went there he was alone. For some reason he expected to see Sarah or Applejack waiting for him or something.

Walking to the edge of the school roof, he stood there for a few seconds looking over the campus. Though it was colder than normal that day, he took his jacket off, dropping it next to him. He sighed as he sat down, his legs hanging off the roof once more.

"You're alone?" Rian heard only moments later.

"Is that so odd?" He responded, looking to his side as Rainbow moved his jacket and sat down.

"I guess not. But even yesterday you were with a girl you didn't know."

"You mean Gallade? What makes you think I don't know her?"

"Well do you?" Rainbow asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not before yesterday."

"Do you think anything of her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think she's cute or something?" Rainbow rephrased.

"Well she is different, to say the least. Why do you ask?"

"I saw what you did for her yesterday, so I thought you might of had feelings for her."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't do anything about it. I'm not one to cheat."

"Or so you say."

"What do you mean 'or so you say'? I don't cheat."

"But you might, you never know."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't purposely do it."

"You might as well do it anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you don't even realize the effect you have on people."

"What effect?"

"Like your magic, you do it to have fun right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not what I see. I only saw you use it to kiss me. I never saw you use it for anything else. It makes me think you don't want a long term relationship, but one to just get you what you want."

"That's not true."

"I've realized that now. But that's not the vibe you sent off before. After you walked off yesterday, I saw Gallade with a blushing face."

"So?"

"I may not know exactly what it means, but I can guess since you helped her out with her bullies, she started liking you for it."

"Well I don't want people hating me, do I?"

"You're not getting it," Rainbow said, almost face-palming. "You gotta start watching how you treat people. I'm not saying your doing anything bad, but just dial it back a bit. With the way you helped Gallade, you may not realize it, but she might think you're treating her in a special way because you like her."

After a few seconds, Rian sighed, "Guess I never realized it."

"Well you should start paying more attention." The bell for class rang, and they walked back into the school.

XXXX

As Rian almost got home, he completely forgot his jacket on the roof of the school. "I'll just get it tomorrow," he told himself. He unlocked his house, and went immediately to his room to do homework.

After several hours, he was just laying in his bed, unable to sleep. He heard slight vibration, he looked to his side to see his phone light up. He grabbed it, seeing a text. _'Meet me at the park.'_ it read.

Rian sat up, and walked over to the park.

XXXX

As he arrived, he said, "Alright, I'm here." He was met with no response.

He leaned against a pavilion building, feeling the cold night air. After a few seconds, he heard, "Hey."

"Why'd you call me out here Sarah, why weren't you at school?"

"I was, you forgot something," she through the jacket at him.

"But I never saw you in class."

"That was my point. I didn't want you to see me."

Rian was confused, "Why not?"

"Break up with Applejack," Sarah responded, changing the topic.

"Wait, what? The hell are you talking about?"

"Just shut up and break up with Applejack." Rian noticed she was on the virge of tears.

"Why would you say that?"

"Just do it!" Sarah shouted as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Why do you want me to?"

Sarah didn't give a verbal response. But had kissed him instead, her face flushed red. From this unexpected gesture, Rian was blushing as well.

As the kiss broke, Sarah had ran. "Sarah, wait." Is what Rian wanted to say, but was too late.

Rian didn't know what to do anymore, he just stood there in awe. After what seemed an hour, he finally started to walk home.

He went back to laying in bed. From all the stories he read, and a small few he wrote himself, none of this had ever happened to him before or in the books.

'Why would Sarah like me now?' was the only thought on his mind. After years of knowing her, she finally kissed him.

He laid there for hours, and even started seeing the sun come up. He knew he wasn't going to school, hoping to be able to figure this out in his absence. If only he knew what to do. Having several girls want to go out with him, but not knowing which he likes more.


	12. Chapter 12

Though he woke up due to his alarm, he still wasn't going to school. Rian got ready for school the way he always has. Shower, clothing, hair, backpack and then his shoes. He left his house saying, "See ya."

Instead of walking in the direction of the school, he walked to the place he called his home. As soon as he walked inside, he remembered the Card through Window trick he did, and picked up the cards. Unsticking the duplicate card from another.

He walked over to his bed, dropped his backpack and fell onto the mattress. Laying there for a few moments, his phone vibrated. He took it out of pocket, 'Hey, mind if we meet up?' It was a text from Applejack.

Rian didn't know if he should respond or not. 'Why?' he asked in a response.

'I just want to chat.'

'I'm not going to school today.'

'Why not?'

'Too much stuff going on in my head, too many distractions.'

'What distractions?'

However, Rian didn't respond. "Who ya texting?"

Applejack looked up from her phone, seeing Rainbow. "I'm texting Rian, he said he isn't coming to school."

"What? Why not?"

"All he said was he had too many distractions."

"Any explanation further?"

"No, just that."

"Any idea where he is?"

"I'm sure he's not gonna stay at his house... Why?"

"I'm gonna go talk to him, I think I know why he's acting like this."

Applejack proceeded to tell Rainbow where she thought Rian would be. Nodding, Rainbow began to run off from school.

XXXX

Rian stared up at the roof. "From all the animes I've watched, only two had situations like this." There was slight hope in his voice, but that quickly faded when he said, "However, they ended with all the girls with the one guy in bed."

Though he liked the idiot only mildly for a second, he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with four girls. Let alone if they were even up for it. To him, it'd be as strange as- suddenly, there was knocking on the garage door.

'Who could that be?' Rian thought, figuring the person would just pass by. Then there was another knock. He got up and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Is that really the greeting you're gonna use on me right now?" Rainbow said cocking her eyebrow.

"I seriously can't be bothered right now. I'm surprised I haven't passed out from thinking too hard."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow walked around him as he closed the door. "Nice place you have here."

"It's not much."

"But considering how you're only 15, and you have a place like this? It's pretty cool."

"Guess I never thought of it that way."

"Anyway, you're not gonna wonder why or how I'm here?"

"You were either sent, or offered to help Applejack. Told you about the texts, and said how to get here."

"How'd you know?"

"What other way would there be? It's fairly easy to figure out."

"She said you have too many distractions."

"I do... Some of them won't leave me alone."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Jeez you're rude."

"Like I said, I can't be bothered right now. If my head wasn't hurting so much, I'd be much more kind."

"Is this about what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Well, yes and no," Rian finally said.

"How is it yes and no?"

"Because what you said yesterday is part of it."

"Can you explain further then?"

"You're right. I treat girls the way I think they want to be treated. When you told me that, I instantly thought that three girls wanted to be with me. I could barely choose over you or Applejack to date, now a third girl in the mix?

"Not to even mention, that night my childhood friend came up to me with my jacket that I left on the rooftop. Telling me to break up with Applejack several times then kiss me right afterwards."

"So you have four girls who want your affection."

"Yeah."

"Well, who do you like more."

"Are you even listening to me!" Rian snapped, "I just said I couldn't choose between two girls, how would I be able to choose over four!?" After a few seconds, Rian sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I, I just can't think straight right now."

Rainbow thought of doing something, but knew it wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Look I, just need to be alone right now. I really need to think about this." Rian had slumped onto his bed in the middle of his sentence.

Rainbow sat next to him saying, "It's fine." She turned his head and kissed him for a few seconds, "I don't care that you snapped at me. You can let out all your anger on me, I will never be mad at you for it." Rainbow sat up and left.

For all of ten seconds, Rian did nothing. He then stood up and screamed while punching the wall. "Why'd she have to kiss me!" He screamed at himself. "None of this would have happened if I didn't do magic!"

He didn't know why he blamed magic at first. Then realized that's how Rainbow started liking him. "How different would my life be if I never did magic? Would it be better or worse?" He sighed, laying down on his bed.

XXXX

"Sorry I'm late," Rainbow said, closing the classroom door behind her. "I overslept." She sat down in her seat.

"_What did Rian say?"_

"_He just needs to think alone, he told me. He has a lot to think about."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Things that would change his life."_

Applejack had no idea what she meant, but knew she couldn't get any more out of her.


	13. Chapter 13

With a bandage wrapped around his left hand, Rian walked into class on Wednesday. He was only a minute or two late. Though nobody cared because this period was a free period due to the teacher failing to get what she needed.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Sarah.

"I uh, punched a wall. It just hurts a bit so I put the bandage on it."

"What did the wall do to you?"

Rian responded in a mimicking child voice, "He called me a jerk, then slapped me." He and Sarah laughed.

"No, but seriously, what happened?"

"Something upset me, so I punched a wall."

"It must have been something pretty bad, considering how you don't get angry easily."

'But apparently I'm oblivious,' Rian thought. "It's just something major in my life, that's all."

"That's all? In order for you to want to punch a wall, it must have upset you pretty bad. Tell me what happened."

"None of your concern."

"I've been your friend for practically our whole life. I'm sure it's my concern now."

"I'm not telling you."

"i'll get it out of you somehow."

"Good luck."

"What can I do to make you tell me?"

"Nothing. I'm not gonna tell you."

"I'll do anything to get it from you."

Rian glanced at her, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Are you sure...?" Rian tilted his head slightly, with a small grin.

"Not that!" Sarah screamed.

Rian laughed, "Relax, I'm only joking." Rian noticed the blush on Sarah's face.

Sarah muttered something, the only audible words heard was, "Well, I guess..."

This made Rian curious to what she said.

XXXX

Classes passed by with ease. There was hardly any writing to do, which Rian thanked for. When he tried to write, it didn't mess up his writing, but it bothered his hand a bit.

Lunch was among the 10th grade, and Rian returned to the roof. Only a minute later came Rainbow, "Back already?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. Besides, can't skip forever." Rian was looking over the school campus, and his town beyond it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just feeling the wind I guess."

"You seem like a vigilante watching over the town that hates him."

"Do I?" he looked back to see her standing right behind him.

"Totally." They both showed a chuckle,

They sat down on the edge, "What happened to your hand?"

"You did."

"Wait what?"

"Yesterday, after you left. I punched a wall because of something you did."

"Was it because I kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I know I shouldn't, I just didn't like seeing you that sad."

"It's fine, relax. My hand doesn't hurt too much anymore, and you were only doing what you thought you should."

"Oh, alright."

They sat there, not knowing what to say to one another.

"So..." Rainbow said, trying to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Rian looked over at Rainbow.

"You, wanna hang out after school today?"

"Where could we go?"

"I don't know. Just, hang out I guess. Mess around at the park."

"You want to play on the playground, at the park?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I guess. But what if that guard sees us again?"

"Well this time, we aren't trespassing. But still, who closes a park at night?"

"Jackasses, I guess."

After a few seconds, "Why'd you curse?"

"I don't know, I always curse."

"I've never heard you curse."

"I try to keep it out of school."

"Aha..."

The school bell had rung, "Time to head back," Rian said standing up.

Rainbow followed after as Rian walked away.

XXXX

Rian walked out of the school, talking with Sarah as he did so. "Hey Rian," said a voice was a slight country accent.

Glancing back, he saw Applejack. "Give me a sec," he told Sarah as he walked back to Applejack. "Yeah?"

"What's been happening with you lately? Seems like we're barely hanging out anymore."

"Stuff has been happening a lot lately. I need a lot to think about."

"About what?"

"At this moment, the girl I'll be with after highschool I guess."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you doing this."

"Doing what?"

Rian walked away, going back to Sarah as they started to head home. That only leaves Applejack to wonder what had happened.

Rian and Sarah had split not too long before he reached home. He slightly smiled, realizing she was blushing the whole way.

He walked into his house and to his room, messing with his - self built - PC before homework.

Not to long after his homework - 20 minutes after reaching home - Rian received a text. 'So, you wanna hang out at the park today or no?'

'Now?' Rian responded.

'Yeah.'

'Yeah, sure.' Rian packed up his phone and other necessities, and went to the park.

XXXX

After arriving at the park, Rian was the only one there. Only minutes later, came up running was Rainbow, "Sorry I'm late," she said as she stopped. "I got stuck doing something, and left a few minutes late."

"It's fine. Not like I had anything better to do today."

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?"

"It was your decision to come here."

"Then how about a race?"

"A race... Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Fine, but where?"

Rainbow quickly scanned the area. "We start behind the restroom slash technical place, going all the way to the playground, through the jungle gym dome. Once we get pass there, we have to touch that sign," Rainbow was pointing at a sign that said 'No loitering.'

"The building seems pretty large, you sure you wanna have that in there?"

"Why, you too chicken to race me?"

"I was saying it for your benefit, I'm not scared at all."

"Haha, sure you're not..."

"Let's just go." Rainbow and Rian walked behind the large building.

From where they were starting, they would have to run around the building to begin with, but that bother either of them.

"3..." said Rainbow, starting the countdown. "2... 1... Go!" The two started running.

As Rainbow looked behind her, she saw she already lost Rian, because she didn't seem him behind her. However, she was wrong.

As she began to finally pass the building, she already saw Rian passing the playground, "How the-!" Rainbow began to run faster.

She was Rian dive into the dome easily, barrel rolling as he landed. Doing the exact same as he left it. He stopped as soon as he hit the sign. "How did you pass me so easily!" Rainbow screamed as she left the dome.

"By running?"

"I didn't even see you behind me!"

Rian pointed at the building. "I climbed over it, instead of going around it. It was so much faster."


	14. Chapter 14

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry but it has to be done."

"I can't be the only one to do it."

"I'm afraid you are."

"But isn't there-"

"No, there isn't. Now please leave."

Rian sighed as he grabbed his backpack. "Fine, but don't yell at me if something goes bad."

He left the principal's office, "What did he want?" asked Sarah, that heard he was asked in only minutes before school ended.

"I..." Rian mumbled under the noise of the students in the hallway.

"What was that?"

"I have to..."

"Just speak up and say it."

"I'm the planner for the upcoming talent show..." Rian had sighed.

"What's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad? I'm not one to fit for this job, the principal wouldn't tell me why he thought I'd be good at it. I have to find people for the crew. Lighting, sounds, the stage itself. Not to mention I'm the announcer for it as well."

"What's so bad about you being the announcer? You've done magic for crowds of people."

"Crowds of seven people. Not for a whole school body."

"It can't be that difficult can it?"

"Only one way to find out." Rian began walking home.

"Where you heading?" Sarah followed him out of the school.

"Home?"

"Well it's only Thursday, wanna hang out today?"

"Today...? I don't know. I got stuff I got to work on, more importantly the talent show."

"Oh come on, you can work on it tomorrow."

"Won't you parents say something about this?"

"They're fine with me hanging out with you no matter how late. Considering how long we've known each other."

"Is there anyway I'm getting out of this?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine. But wait for an hour or two, I got work to do first."

"Don't be tricking me now."

"I'm not, it's school work, and work for my future."

"You care about your future?"

"Everything is my future. But I seriously have to hurry home." Rian split off from Sarah, leaving her to watch him walk away.

XXXX

Rian sat at his computer. He grabbed his phone and called the first person he met in school. "Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Twilight. I'm wondering, how good are you at lighting and stuff?"

"Why? Are you having trouble in your house?"

"No, I... I'm running the talent show this year by force. The first thing on my list is a person for lighting."

"Well yeah, I'm pretty good at lighting. I can even get a few friends to help with it."

"Cool, let's meet up on Monday after school. I'm gonna tell the other people I get the same."

"Alright, where?"

"Uh, hmm... How about the, uh, what's room 145 again?"

"It's an old club room."

"Oh yeah, thought it was deserted, so meet there on Monday?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great," Rian hung up.

He called Pinkie Pie for sound and decorations. Rainbow Dash and Applejack for help planning with the stage. Not to forget Rarity, to help make a suit for him to 'look the part'.

"Great, now it's time for the hard part." He began to work on his homework. Only after a few minutes, "Algebra, I'm gonna kill you."

XXXX

'Even after hours of hard work, Ely didn't think he wo' Rian was writing until.

"Hiya."

Rian's hand scratched the last word, creating a scribble over 'he'. He looked back, "Sarah, what are you doing here!" His voice was slight aggravated.

"You're mom let me in."

"My door was locked."

She held up a quarter, "Same as mine."

"Well thanks a lot, you made me mess up my writing."

"Writing for what?"

"Our English assignment. You know, where we have to create a story about consequences."

"I've already finished the yesterday."

"Well unlike you," Rian turned in his chair and erased the scribble, "I put time into my story."

"So where are we gonna go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're hanging out today, where are we going?"

"I'm not leaving my house."

"_You_ said we were hanging out today."

"It's gonna rain today, I kinda don't wanna get wet."

"Who cares if it rains. We used to play in the rain when we were younger."

Rian sighed, "Fine. But don't yell at me if it starts pouring." Rian stood up.

"So, where are we going?" Sarah repeated.

"I have an idea." Rian began leaving his room, then the house.

XXXX

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" asked Sarah.

"No, I don't need to," Rian responded for what felt like 100 times.

"Just tell me where we're going."

Rian stopped.

"What now?"

"We're here."

"Where is here?"

"Look around, what do you see?"

"Um, a field... a forest, some picnic tables?"

"Anything familiar?"

Sarah took a second look, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Nothing would unless you can really remember. This place was from years back. About 8 years ago."

"Wasn't that when we met?"

"Yeah, this is where we met."

After a third look around, Sarah realized it. "How do you remember this?"

"I'm just very smart."

"Well what are we gonna do here?"

"Anything you want. Considering how it was your idea to always come here for a year after we met."

"Anything I want?"

"Well it was your idea to hang out."

"This, wasn't really what I had in mind though, I didn't know we'd come here."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The real reason why I asked you to hang out with me. Is because I..."

"You what?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I told you we were gonna caught."

"I know, I know."

"Come on," Rian pulled Sarah underneath a small pavilion with several benches.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Ah shit, it's getting harder."

"Is it really?" said Sarah depressed.

Rian looked around, "Wait a second," he got an idea. "Come on!" Rian sounded slightly happy, pulling Sarah behind him as he almost ran.

"Where are you pulling me?" When they stopped, "Why are we here, we can't go anywhere else."

That's when the door opened, "Get in quick." Sarah walked in, as the door was closed behind her.

"How did you find this place?"

"I found it awhile ago. I've been saving this up for when I move out completely."

"A bed, TV, dresser and even cable?"

"Yeah, it's been a few years since I've developed this."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Nope."

"Do you actually sleep here at night?"

"Sometimes, my parents only assume I'm just coming home late at night, then leaving early the next morning."

"What are we doing here though?"

"Holding out till the rain stops." He heard the rain get harder as his sentence finished, "Which I think is gonna last all night."

"What are we gonna do till morning?"

Rian walked over to a closet, and tossed Sarah a towel, "First thing, dry ourselves off, don't want to catch a cold." Rian got one for himself as well.

"But our clothes are still soaking wet."

"We can worry about that tomorrow. I'll get us some clothes."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have clothing for me at your house." Then, "If you did, you're creepy."

"I meant shopping."

"Oh, alright."

Though after an hour, it seemed like the rain actually picked up.

"I won't be able to make it home at this rate. The rain isn't gonna stop soon," commented Sarah.

"Well, we can sleep here."

Sarah blushed, "You mean, you and I, sleeping under the same roof?"

"Yeah? Why?" Rian realized what he said, and slightly blushed himself. "I mean, it only makes sense doesn't it? Considering how you can't get home any-"

"It's alright, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." They smiled at each other, realizing they were only inches away.

Their heads began to move closer. As they felt each other's breath, lips almost making contact. As they were about to share a passionate kiss, thunder stormed. To which they looked towards the sound.

Rian sighed, then yawned. "It's time to get some sleep. Our clothes are mostly dry now." He felt his shirt and pants, "Well, not my shirt." He took off his shirt as he began to get into his bed.

Sarah's blush came back when it was just fading away. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

He glanced back, "I don't want to get my bed wet because of my shirt. Don't worry about it. Let's get to bed."

Sarah began to lay down next to Rian. She laid facing the opposite way, while Rian just looked up. Both of them having a blush on their face. Rian's blush was still only mild. He realized he didn't think this through as much as he should have.

XXXX

As Sarah began to wake up, she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Rian..." She looked around, not seeing him. "Rian?"

That's when the door opened again. Rian walked in with bags, "Ah, I see you're up." He closed the door. "Here." He threw the bags at Sarah.

"What's this?" Sarah began opening the bag.

"Clothing. You don't want to smell of dirty, wet clothing all day."

"Oh, okay. Great, but, how did you get my clothing size?"

"Last year, you wanted me to get you clothing. I remembered the sizes."

"I could have grown."

"The shirt that you have on now, was the same shirt you told me to get you."

She looked at her shirt, "Alright fine."

After a few seconds, "Well, get dressed."

"Um... Rian...?"

"What?" He then realized it and blushed, "Oh yeah, sorry." Rian left the house and closed the door.

When it opened - minutes later - Sarah said, "Where are we going now?"

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"We still have school, gotta get my stuff and you too."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about school."

It was 6 AM, long enough for them to go home, grab their bags, and head to school.

XXXX

School seemed to pass by faster than normal. Rian almost immediately went to the principal's office as soon as the bell rang.

The door was unlocked so he just walked in, "Yes, Rian?"

"Thanks for using that name."

"You wanted me to, it'd be nice if you knocked."

Rian glanced at the door, "Maybe next time. But if you want me to run the talent show, you have to be giving me equipment for it like lights and a sound board. Not to mention I'd like to use the old club room 145 for meetings of people I get."

"Alright, everything from last years talent show is in the technology room's supply closet for the 11th grade. You can ask the teacher there for it when you need it, at the appropriate time."

"Thanks," Rian began walking to the door.

"You seemed to be liking this job now more than yesterday."

"I figured, if I'm forced to do this, then I'll do it with the best I have." Rian left the office, and started walking out of school.

XXXX

After his homework, Rian took a look at his acoustic guitar. A silver sticker on the lower right of it. It was the sticker of one of his favorite magic websites, Theory11. He picked it up along with a pick. Playing a basic chord pattern, the most commonly known.

After a couple of minutes he placed it back down. He realized he hasn't messed with it for while, having it since he was almost 13. He laid back in his chair, sighing as he did so.

He thought for a moment, then stood up and locked his bedroom door. Rian walked over to his window and climbed out onto a small patio overhang, being on the second floor. He climbed down off the side of it and began walking away from his house.


	16. Chapter 16

Rian was walking, hands in his pocket. He had his gray jacket hoodie on him, knowing how cold it could get at night. He know he was planning on staying out late. He was looking around and found a gas station, and found a mini store right next to it. He decided to walk towards it.

While searching around, he found a small stack of paper, a bit smaller than printer paper. As he was walking up to the counter, he saw a deck of cards, and decided to pick that up as well.

He placed the stack of paper and deck on the counter, the person behind it saying "10.34."

"Is paper really that expensive?" replied Rian as he took out a small stack of ones.

"Yeah."

Rian counted the bills as he opened them, "1, 2, 3, I only have $5."

"Sorry, guess you can't-"

"Nah, hold on, give me a second." He snapped over the bills, changing them into 5s. "Here," he placed two of the 5s on the counter, placing change on there as well.

"Wow, that's good."

As he placed the money away, the salesperson started putting the stuff in a bag. "Um, you mind if I show you something real quick, it kind of looks deserted in here."

"Uh..." she glanced somewhere, "Yeah, sure."

Rian took out the cards and opened them up. He took out the Jokers and Ad cards. "Can you just take a card, that represents you?" He fanned out the cards towards her.

She took out the 6 of Diamonds. Rian took out a sharpie, "Can you just sign your name on the face of it for me please?"

Rian closed up the cards and put the deck face down. He took the sharpie back and placed it back in his pocket, taking her card soon afterwards. "The 6 of Diamonds. One card out of 52, but then you signed it, making it one card in the world right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Here watch, you have a special connection with your card. I'll place it right into the middle." Rian pushed the card into the middle. "Now just snap your fingers." The clerk did so, "And your card jumps straight to the top," Rian turned over the top card, seeing her card.

He took the card again and placed it face up into the top of the bottom portion of the deck. "A lot of people think I mess with the card as I push it in," he turned the card over with the top portion of the deck in his right hand, sliding the card immediately into that pile. "So just push it in for me."

"Then this stack goes into the middle of this one, and just snap your fingers." Rian turned over the top card, showing her card once more.

Rian continued, her card went from under her hand to the top of the deck. Even watching it - bent - from the middle of the deck to the top.

"That's pretty cool," she complimented.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Um, give me second, I want to leave a tip or something." Rian reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. As he reached for the coin compartment, he pulled out a folded card. "The hell?"

"You keep folded up cards in your wallet?"

"No, I've never seen that before, open that for me if you will."

She opened up the card, seeing her signed 6 of Diamonds, "Oh come on..." she was obviously shocked.

"What was it?"

She showed him the card. "Damn, I didn't know I was that good." He put the cards away and took the stack of paper, leaving the bag, "See you later." Rian walked out of the building.

He immediately took the paper, and started folding it, doing some form of origami.

XXXX

Even after hours of walking, Rian was still outside, it now being night. He still had the origami item he made in his hand.

He began walking through some patch of grass, remembering that there was a flowerbed somewhere around there. He didn't care much for it, but it was just a memory.

Rian began to noticed a figure in the darkness as he came close to a light, "Gallade?" He asked the shape.

Gallade jumped slightly and stood up from bending over. "Oh, Rian. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Nah it's fine, what are you doing out this late?"

"I'm just, tending to these flowers. I did mention my family owns a garden."

"Are these your flowers?" he asked, looking over the flowerbed.

"No, I just think they're beautiful, so I tend to them every once in awhile. What about you?"

"I'm just wandering, I like the outdoors."

"What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" he held up the origami item, "Just an origami rose I made, don't know why I did it. Why, you want it?" He held it out as he walk closer to her.

"Um, sure, I guess."

As she reached for it, he pulled it back, "Oh wait, let me fix it real quick." He carefully messed with a bit of the paper, waving his hand over it like he was presenting it. The paper rose turned into a real one. "Hmm, guess that works, I guess." He handed to Gallade.

"H-How did you do that?" Gallade had a blush on her face as she was looking at the rose, sniffing it slightly.

"I didn't do anything really. Sometimes stuff just happens like that flower changing into a real rose."

"Well it's wonderful, thanks."

"No problem," Rian glanced up at the sky, making Gallade wonder as she followed his gaze. "It's been awhile since I've seen this many stars out at night."

"Uh, I guess you're right."

After taking a glance around, Rian asked, "You wanna take a better look at them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." Rian turned and started walking away, Gallade following close behind.

When they stopped, they were on the side of a hill. Rian laid down as he looked up at the sky. Gallade followed suit.

"Wow, you're right. You can really see the stars from a wonderful angle here."

"I've noticed some spots around town a few times. Something I think you'll really enjoy," Rian pointed in front of them, "A great flowerbed just across the way from this angle."

"Wow..." Gallade's blush slowly started to return.

She looked over to her right, seeing Rian staring right up to the sky. It made her slightly upset that he barely noticed her. She began to wonder if he had the same feelings for her as she did for him.

Rian glanced at her, and saw her staring, doing a double take. "What?"

"Oh, uh nothing." Her blush could easily be seen, even in the moonlight.

The wind picked up slightly, flowing through both their hair. Gallade thinking Rian look more irresistible than ever. She shivered slightly, hold herself for warmth, "Something wrong?" asked Rian.

"No, it's just cold."

"Here," Rian began taking off his jacket, and handed it to Gallade.

"I can't take this from you, what about you?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I like the cold actually."

She slowly grabbed the jacket. As she placed it on, she said, "Thanks."

They both laid back down. Gallade's mind was swimming with thoughts. 'He's so nice, and so cute... But it'll be impossible if he isn't already dating somebody. He'd be the perfect boyfriend, it must be impossible.' As she rambled on in her head about him being the perfect boyfriend, her blush wouldn't leave her face.

Rian turned his head from the sky to look at her again, noticing the obvious blush on her face, "Something wrong?"

"No... It's just, your girlfriend, must be very lucky."

"You would think so, but I don't have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rian looked up at the sky once more. "It doesn't bother me all to much that I don't have one though. I know I'll find the one for me eventually."

"Maybe you don't have to look much longer."

"Why do you say that?" Rian's gaze was still locked on the sky, his arms laid behind his head.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Gallade softly kissed Rian. As it caught him by surprise, a small blush appeared on his face.

As the kiss broke, Gallade moved off the side, "I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

Rian was looking over at her. Her hands were on her face, blush was burning red. He leaned up, moving her hands out of the way and kissed her. After a few seconds he stopped, "Relax." He showed her a soft, sincere smile.

"Do you really not hate me?"

"Why would I hate a sweet girl like you?"


	17. Chapter 17

The bell rang, Rian walked quickly out of the classroom. Just outside of the door, he was almost choked. Sarah grabbed his collar. "-Ack." he turned, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Where are you going so fast?"

"A meeting."

"You joined a club?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"What club is that?"

"You already know." Rian walked away faster to room 145.

Luckily, he got the key from the principal, and unlocked the room. Turning on the lights, he rarely saw anything set. "Must have been awhile," he said, talking to himself. Taking a quick scan around the room, he grabbed some chairs and set them up; along with a few tables.

Time slowly passed, while several other students arrived to the room, making small talk for no reason. Rian glanced at the time, it was just past the hour. He clapped his hands once saying, "Welcome students, to my class!" He held a smile. Rainbow slowly started bursting out into laughter.

This laughter joined by the others, "No, but seriously. As you all know I'm stuck as the 'leader' for the talent show. I have asked you all to help me with it."

"Alright," comment Rainbow, "But what are we suppose to do about it?"

Rian spotted a whiteboard and dry-erase markers. He started writing down names. As he spoke, he wrote down the jobs. "Rainbow, you'll get the props that the people might need. Twilight, you're doing the lighting. Rarity, you'll be in the back room with the costumes. Pinkie Pie, any decorations that are needed. Applejack, you're gonna make sure everything runs smoothly, a stage manager basically.

"You're just gonna command us to do these jobs?" ask Rainbow.

"You've already agreed to help."

"Yeah Dashie," said Pinkie Pie, "it'll be fun!"

"If Applejack's the stage manager," started Rarity, "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm the announcer. You know, telling the audience what's gonna happen."

Rainbow commented once more, "But it's gonna be like any other talent show isn't it?"

"Nope," replied Rian with a smile.

"How?"

"Because I'm going to add my own little twist to the whole show."

"Like what?" asked Applejack.

"Check your pocket Applejack."

She raised her eyebrow. She reached into her pocket, finding a note. Opening it, she read it out loud, "'Magic' huh?"

"Seems like a pretty good twist, doesn't it?"

"It sounds totally fun!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"But um, Rian," began Twilight, "How am I gonna get the lights for the stage?"

"They're in the supply closet in the 11th grade technology room."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sarah who was standing in the back of the room.

"Sarah, when did you get here?"

"From just about the point you welcomed students to your class room."

"I never saw you."

"I was standing behind the wall, on the other side of the door."

Rian sighed. "Um... How good are you with sound systems?"

"Pretty decent, I guess. I don't know a lot but I can figure it out, I'm sure."

"Fine, you'll be in control of the audio, be it for microphones, or backing tracks. You'll find that with the lights."

Rarity spoke out, "Don't you think that it'll be just a tad too hard for us, Rian, dear? I'm sure normal productions like this are done by a huge crew, and we're only 7 people. Not to mention, we don't have all too long to prepare."

"I'm almost certain we'll be fine. It doesn't matter the amount of people if the skills they need are lacking. I'm pretty sure I matched you all with skills that should come quite easy with your taste. Not to mention, I warned the principal that it might be bad anyway."

"Why are we doin' it anyway?" asked Applejack, "Wouldn't Juniors or Seniors be better at this kind of stuff? We are only Freshmen."

"I don't know, the principal never told me why."

"You mean you didn't ask," said Rainbow.

Rian glared at her. "Look, I don't want to hold everybody up too much. It has already been half an hour after school, and I'm sure you rather not stay at school too long. On a Monday no-less. Meeting, club, thing is over."

"Meeting club thing?" asked Rainbow in a chuckle tone.

"Shut up."

As everybody began to leave, Rainbow walked up to Rian. "So, how's it going with you and Gallade?"

Rian cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason, I guess. Just curious since you know, the day you saved her from the bullies she was blushing."

"Well, nothing much happened with me and her. Last night I was wandering around, and I saw her so we hung out."

"What?!" Rainbow reacted by accident. "I mean, um, did, she say anything about me and you?"

Rian remember she asked him about having a girlfriend, which made him want to dig for info, "She might have, why, did you tell her something?"

"Well, no, sort of. It's just after I talked to her, I doubt she'd want to hang out with you."

"Why do you say that?"

After a few seconds of silence, Rainbow said, "She told me, she uh, she hated you."

Rian knew this was an obvious lie, but was still digging for info. "I figured. Last night, we barely hung out cause she told me she hated me."

"She did?" Rainbow asked, surprised that her lie was actually true.

"Yeah, she asked me if I had a girlfriend and after I said no, she dissed on me saying I'll never get one."

"Uh, yeah, she told me the same thing. I didn't want her dissing on you so much so I said that we were dating to get her to stop."

'Now that's what I wanted,' thought Rian, finally getting the truth out of her. "So you're saying that you told her we were dating?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't want her going near you anymore, so I told her that."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, she never dissed me, I doubt she dissed on me to you. That whole part was one big lie wasn't it?"

"Well... I..."

"Exactly. You told her we were dating so you can have me to yourself, didn't you?"

"I did, but-"

"But nothing. What did I tell you before about Applejack?"

_-Flashback-_

"_Tell you what," Rian stood up, "depending how it works out with Applejack, we can try again."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If me and Applejack break up, of course after I had gotten over the break up, we could try dating again."_

_Rainbow stood up, "Seriously?"_

_Rian slightly grinned, "Yeah... But."_

"_But?"_

"_You can't purposely try to break us up. Or else I may never forgive you."_

_-Back to normal time-_

"See ya Rainbow," Rian said as he walked out of the room and to his house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note from the author: Finally uploaded a cover photo that I got this fanfic off of. It's slightly cut off, but it's on DeviantArt by GalaxyArt. So if you were confused on the looks of them, or wondered how I envisioned them, take a look at it.**

"Since today was the last day that the talents were due, I guess now is a good time to start wondering what we're working with." Rian spoke out while carrying a big stack of papers. School had already ended, just a day since everybody was gathered.

"All those talents we have to work through?" Rainbow complained.

"Relax, I just made copies for everyone. So we know what we need for the show without having to share everything."

"You sure you don't want to be a teacher?" asked Sarah in a joking manner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rian gave her a small stack of papers.

As he finished passing the papers out, he walked back to the front of the room. "Alright, now this isn't really too detail right now. It's good especially since there's nothing too much need, so we don't have to over work. It sucks we only have a week to prepare this, but we gotta do it."

"I'm sure we can do it!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Rian looked at Rarity, "How is she ever quiet in class?" Rarity only shrugged.

Earlier that day, Rian found a projector in the room as well. So he had set it up, and placed a paper on it, showing it bigger on a wall. "Alright, so. Right here is a very simple comedy skit. No input for sounds needed. Lights are simple, lighting up the whole stage, no special effects. They say the only thing they need is a microphone; which everyone is gonna get."

Rian changed the paper, "However with this one, it involves a little more setup. The only sound is a microphone with an instrument stand, which I'm sure we have. He said he's gonna bring the amp for his guitar, so we just have to plug it in and he'll take care of setting it up. The lighting, the whole room is gonna be dimmed down, with a soft spotlight on him. Nothing all too complicated."

As Rian continued to speak through all of the different ones, he ended with "Simple right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," commented Rainbow Dash, again.

"It seems pretty easy Darling," added Rarity with a smile.

"The lighting doesn't seem too hard," said Twilight.

"Not too much work for me," smirked Sarah.

Rian glared at her, "You're lazy."

"Little bit." Sarah held out her thumb and finger, being an inch from each other.

"This seems great 'n all," started Applejack. "but you never told us what you were gonna do."

"Trust me, I can handle all of the stuff on my own. I don't need sounds except for the normal microphone. I have my own props, and the lighting will always be on the stage anyway."

"This is gonna be fun!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow rubbed her ear, being seated next to her, "Could you not scream inside my ear?" she said agitatedly.

"Oopsie. Sorry about that Dashie."

"_Tell that to my eardrum,"_ Rainbow mumbled.

"Alright, since we still have a week or two before the talent show," Rian stated, "We'll start working on it the day after tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

Rainbow had to comment while laughing, "So now you figured out what this is?"

"Just leave, before next time I give you detention." Rainbow was laughing as she walked out.

Rian was the last to leave, since he had to put everything back. He stuffed the papers into his backpack. Throwing it over his shoulders as he walked out of the room. He was rushing a bit, wanting to get home and do what he has to before the next school day.

As he was about to turn a corner, his collar was grabbed again. He turned, "Again with the collar? D'you know how much that hurts?" Rian was rubbing his neck.

"Where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"Home? I got stuff to do."

"So? Wanna hang out today?"

"Like I said, stuff to do. I can't have distractions."

"Well then how about I sleep over tonight. No school tomorrow."

"Sleep over? We're both 16."

"So? It'll be just like old times."

"I doubt my mom will agree to this."

"Then she won't have to know. You know, we could sleep in your other house."

Rian sighed, "Fine, but meet me there at 10."

"Okay," Sarah responded before walking away. Rian proceeded to walk home.

XXXX

As Rian almost arrived home he heard his name called. He looked behind him to see Gallade. He turned and walked up to her, "Hey Gallade, what's up?"

"What's with the backpack?"

"I'm still on my way home from school."

"The school is almost 2 miles from here."

"I'm not allowed to get a bus, and I rather walk, much nicer way of travel."

"Anyway, you... wanna hang out today?" A blush appeared on Gallade's face.

"I wish. I have work to do, then after, a friend is coming over. That's gonna keep me busy for awhile."

"Oh, I see," she looked down, depressed.

A thought entered Rian's mind, which actually has been bugging him a bit. "From what happened the other night, you know, with the stars and stuff... Does that mean, we're dating now?" He had no idea why he was acting so nervous.

"D, Do you, want to be dating?" Her blush showed like white on black.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Rian started to smile, "Do you?"

She smiled and hugged him. He had taken that as a yes.

XXXX

Rian immediately scribbled off something on paper. "Ugh, so stupid." He crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Hearing a knock on the door, he got and answered it.

"Hey Rian." Sarah walked in with a backpack as he closed the door. "In you're PJs already?"

"Eh, I didn't have to wear my clothing to bed, so I put on PJs."

"Why were you so hesitant to let me sleep over anyway, we've done like, a week or so ago when it was pouring out."

"Because I was acting on instinct. It just happened, I didn't really think it through."

"Oh, so that was instinct huh?" Sarah said in a 'I have an idea' type of speaking.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then let's call this 'acting on an instinct'."

"What are you-" Sarah got strike of courage and started kissing Rian.

After a few moments of initial shock, she was pushed off. "I'm, already dating someone..."

"But I thought you... I thought you broke up with Applejack."

"I did... But I'm dating Gallade now. We actually made it official after school."

"I... I'm so sorry about that..." Sarah opened the door and left the home.

Rian rushed to the door, "Sarah. Sarah!" He sighed, "How did I get into this." He started running after her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from the author: Sorry about the massive lack of update, I had writer****'s block for about a week, then my PC restarted. Yeah, I know right?**

After running for minutes upon minutes, which started to seem like hours. Rian finally grabbed Sarah. "Sarah, tell me what's up with you."

"There's nothing up with me," Sarah replied looking down.

"You kiss me, find out I'm dating someone, then run off. Now you're crying. It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," she sniffled from her tears.

"Just tell me what it is. I swear, all I'm doing is trying to help."

"Then leave me alone," Sarah broke free and started running again.

Though had only been a minute later, Sarah was caught once more at the park. Rian wrapped her in a hug, knowing she might struggle. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is-"

"Something is most definitely wrong. Just tell me, please."

"I just can't accept that you're dating Gallade now."

"I know that, but why?"

"Remember back when you first did that trick to me?"

"The kiss trick?"

"Yeah. I think that's when I started liking you more. Then as we began to hang out more, I started loving you more. I just, could never tell you the truth. When I told you to break up with Applejack and kissed you, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"That's it?"

"Yeah... I know you're dating Gallade now, but I love you."

Rian put his face into Sarah's should for a second, then said, "I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"I will never love you like that."

"W-Why not?" Rian could hear her tears start to come back.

"Because, for the past year or two, I started loving you like you're my sister. I stopped loving you as a girl, and more like a sibling than anything else."

Through her tears, all Sarah could get was, "Sh-Shut up."

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this, but you have to know. I love you like a sister, and nothing more." Rian gripped her slightly tighter, "I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"If I can't change you mind, then can we stay like this for tonight?" Sarah finally began returning the embrace.

Rian smiled, knowing Sarah couldn't see it. He kissed the side of her head like a big brother would. "Sure."

XXXX

Rian stood on the edge of the school. Looking like an outlaw looking over a town he can't return to, or a vigilante that nobody cares for. Though it's only lunch time, Rian thinks of it as so much more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something he can't mistake. He saw Gallade's hair. Watching her walk away, Rian knew she wasn't one to skip school. He climbed down to a shelter, trying to find out what she's up to.

Rian had to climb down the shelter to follow her more.

XXXX

They only walked a mile from school at most when Gallade had finally stopped. She was in front of a group of students. Rian recognized them from school, but didn't know them at all.

The group noticed her and stopped talking to each other. One spoke out, "What do you want."

"What do you think you're doing talking to her that way!" screamed Gallade. Seeming to have seen the boys before.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gallade continued walking closer, Rian just watching from a corner not too far away. "How dare you talk to Fluttershy like that!"

"What you mean that shy annoying bitch?" Laughed one of them, the others joining.

"Stop talking about her like that!" Gallade's voice seemed to have gotten louder.

"And what you gonna do about it?"

Rian quickly rushed up to Gallade and started pulling her back, "Rian, what are you doing?" Anger was still in her voice.

"No, what are you doing, Gallade? Are you insane, trying to pick a fight with those guys?"

"They talked bad about Fluttershy, they can't get away with that so easily."

"Just relax, alright? You can't let names get to you."

One of the boys spoke out again, "You better get that bitch of yours controlled."

That comment got Gallade even more roared. Rian had to hold her harsh to stop her. "Gallade, stop. Violence is never the answer."

"But they have to pay."

Rian took a quick glance around. He couldn't trick them like he did with the first set of bullies. "Don't let them get to you." Instead of just stopping her, Rian began to pull her away.

"Let me go. Rian you don't-"

"No Gallade, you don't understand. Getting called names doesn't mean a thing. Hell, if it did, I'd kill a lot of people by now. Don't let it get to you." Rian had finally dragged her out of the sight of the group. "Just calm down, everything will be alright."

"But they're gonna keep teasing Fluttershy."

"Let Fluttershy handle it. I'm sure you know better than I do that she can handle herself with hatred like that. Calling somebody names is nothing. Let the names bypass, and everything will be fine."

Gallade sighed, "Fine."

"Let's just go back to school, alright?"

"Alright," she responded, her voice still agitated.

XXXX

After they finally returned to school, and once it finally ended, Rian caught up with Gallade. Deciding to cancel the meeting for the talent show, since it won't be much different from before. "Hey, Gallade. Tell me, what happened earlier?" Rian said when he found her.

The two are now walking home together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with the group of boys you were screaming at."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I kind of have this thing, I can't stand when people make fun of my friends. It just bothers me so much I just explode sometimes, and take it out on who caused it."

"Heh, I can related a bit."

"How?"

"When I was younger, if I didn't get my way I used to always throw fits about it."

"But that's when you were younger, and you wanted it your way. Almost every one is like that."

"True. But my family told me when I was like three, if I didn't get what I want I would smash my head on the ground."

"Ow."

"I know right? But look at me now." Rian stepped up a bit, turning to look at Gallade while he walked backwards.

That's when he almost tripped on a crack. "Yup, nothing wrong at all," joked Gallade.

"But you know what I mean. Everyone gets like that." Rian went back to walking normally. "Some more intense than others."

"It must have been some trouble trying to hold me back... I'm sorry..."

Rian looked around, realizing he was suppose to turn not too far back. "It's nothing to be sorry about, I've said this already. Besides, it wasn't to much trouble. Anyway, my turn was back there," he stole a quick kiss from her, "gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Rian turned to walk away.

Though with the little amount of courage she had, Gallade stopped him by grabbing his backpack, "Wait."

Rian turned slightly, "What?"

Gallade grabbed him, kissing him passionately for a few seconds before breaking up. I... I love you." Her face was flushed with red.

Rian smiled, "I love you too." He stood silent for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing, "Sorry, I uh, I gotta go."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Gallade responded, with a cute little grin.

"See ya." Rian turned and started walking home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note from the Author: I am seriously running out of ideas for this story, so expect it to start wrapping up real soon... You****'ll see what I mean.**

"Alright, we gotta get ourselves together y'all," said Applejack to her crew. "The show is starting real soon." She found Rian, "I told you, we don't have enough crew members for this."

"Relax," responded Rian, "Everything will turn out fine. Just relax and do what you know to do."

"But I never done anything like this before."

"Everything will be fine, alright? Just relax."

"Fine..." After a few seconds, a thought came to her mind, "By the way, Rian... What were you talking about from awhile ago?"

"What thing? We've talked a lot."

"I mean when you said 'I'm sorry' then just left."

Rian tried to think about it. Realizing she was talking about when he broke up with her. "Ignore it, I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, knowing good and well he wouldn't.

Applejack sighed, "Fine."

The lights dimmed as the show started. Rian walked to the center of the stage as a spot light shined on him. "Whoa," he held up his hand, "didn't know these were so bright."

"Anyway," he stated as he turned on his wireless mic. "Welcome ladies and gentle-people. This is our, what I'm told, annual talent show. However there is one slight difference. I'm running it. So it will be completely different since I," he pulled a card out of no where, "will be doing magic for these small intermissions. And without further ado, our first act is up." Rian turned his mic off as he walked off stage.

He talked to no one in particular when he said, "I never used that before, and now I know why."

XXXX

The talent show passed by quickly, or at least that's what it seemed like. Rian went up on stage for his last announcement, "Finally, it's time for voting. Of course I'm basing this off on the applause from all of you. But since you didn't know, my magic acts actually played a part in everything. So, clap if you liked my magic performances as well."

The crowd started clapping, Rian always liked getting cheap claps for no reason what-so-ever. As the clapping died down he said, "I know this is a bit retro, but that was the loudest clap I've heard. Since my magic performances were during the whole show, you guys actually said you like the whole show as well. So, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place trophies are all going into the schools trophy case. Not like they were gonna go anywhere else anyway."

The crowd laughed slightly, "Anyway, the was our show." Smoke started forming around Rian as he spoke, "So, I'll leave you with one more act."

He began to walk away as smoke enveloped him, "And it is-" his voice cut off as he just disappeared from the stage. The crowd clapped once more as some already began to leave.

XXXX

Rian walked up to Applejack as they all started cleaning up, "It wasn't too hard now was it?"

"Nah, I guess not. But still, it was a pretty difficult job to do, makin' sure all the acts were ready."

"Yeah, I hear ya. I was in a talent show once, and I saw all the crew going around. They had more people than we do, and if they had trouble, I knew we would as well."

Applejack glanced off into the distances, "Hey, that's not suppose to be there!" She looked back at Rian, "I gotta go." She ran off without another breath.

Rian sighed, school was over, and he didn't have to do anything anymore. He walked out of school, to be greeted by Gallade, "Hey, Rian."

"Hey," he continued to walk away, he had a depressed look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No... Well, yes, well... Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yeah, it's just something that shouldn't be a big deal, but it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thing is..." he sighed again, "I'm moving."

"Oh, cool. What's so bad about it?"

"I'm not gonna be around here anymore. I'm moving out of state."

"Oh..." Gallade's voice became quiet, "I guess we won't be seeing each other around any more..."

"Nah..."

"Well, um... How long do you have before you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I didn't want to say anything to anyone because of upset people can get." He looked over at Gallade, "I can see you're even tearing up now. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

"No, no," she wiped her eye, "it's fine. I'm not too upset that you're leaving. I've moved quite a few times myself." A hint of sadness hid in her voice.

"Look, I uh... I gotta go," Rian said, pointing into the direction of his house. They both knew it was in the opposite direction of Gallade's house.

"Okay... Goodbye..." Gallade wiped another tear.

"See ya..." Rian turned around and looked down as he walked.

XXXX

Rian finished packing up his stuff. Now his room is only filled with boxes, and a bed. He laid on the bed, and started remembering everything that happened.

_(Flashbacks)_

"_Well, if we're being honest, you look cute as well. Not a bad kisser as I might add."_

"_I only kissed you for a 10__th__ of a second."_

_He lightly grabbed her shoulders, keeping her still, as he kissed her for a few seconds. When he stopped and let go, "I was right, not a bad kisser."_

"_What gives you the right to kiss me?"_

_He leaned against a wall, "Well you kissed me first so..."_

"_You tricked me to."_

"_I guess your right-" she suddenly kissed him. He lightly wrapped his arms around her, she did the same._

_XXXX_

"_This place, is my second home so to speak. Sometimes I don't even return home at night and pass out here."_

"_But why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I think too far into the future of what I do... It doesn't make sense now, but it will later." He began walking closer to her, "There is one thing that has to happen before this future happens."_

"_What is that?" Applejack blushed feeling his breath._

_He gave a few seconds of a kiss, after it broke he asked, "You wanna go out with me?"_

_XXXX_

"_Break up with Applejack," Sarah responded, changing the topic._

"_Wait, what? The hell are you talking about?"_

"_Just shut up and break up with Applejack." Rian noticed she was on the virge of tears._

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_Just do it!" Sarah shouted as a tear dropped from her eye._

"_Why do you want me to?"_

_Sarah didn't give a verbal response. But had kissed him instead, her face flushed red. From this unexpected gesture, Rian was blushing as well._

_XXXX_

"_Yeah." Rian looked up at the sky once more. "It doesn't bother me all to much that I don't have one though. I know I'll find the one for me eventually."_

"_Maybe you don't have to look much longer."_

"_Why do you say that?" Rian's gaze was still locked on the sky, his arms laid behind his head._

_Out of seemingly nowhere, Gallade softly kissed Rian. As it caught him by surprise, a small blush appeared on his face._

_(Back to normal)_

As he recalled all these times he spent at the school, he knew for sure, "I'm gonna miss that place. This certainly isn't gonna leave my memory."

He got up from his bed as he heard his name called from downstairs. He left his room, leaving only sadness behind. His happy memories, followed him out the door.


End file.
